Save me from myself
by crimsonstar7
Summary: Miyuki Tanaka is an abused 16 year old girl. When she accidentally breaks something valuable, she is forced to join the Ouran host club(like a certain brunette we all know) Will joining the club help open her broken world or will she get swallowed up by a deep cloud of depression where she kills herself. OC x Kaoru (Previously known as Please don't hurt me)
1. Chapter 1

To anyone who is reading this, this story involves abuse. It's nothing too graphic but you have been warned! Sorry for any grammar/spelling/ any mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

My name is Miyuki Tanaka. I am 163 centimeters tall. I am 16 years old. I have blue stormy eyes. My natural hair color is unknown to others because I also change it. I am your usual rich girl, mommy and daddy became famous and I am their prodigy except my mom died when I was 5. My dad depressed, went into a downward spiral and became the heartless man he is today. While growing up, I was spoiled and that didn't help in my case. I still remember the day the abuse started... (Flashback, 11 years ago) It was my birthday and my dad got me chocolate cake. "Dad I dont want chocolate!" I whined. His cold eyes stared down at me while I whined. Suddenly, his hand came down and he hit me which knocked me to the ground. "You little brat! Be grateful" he growled then hit me again. (End of flashback) Now my life has come down to this. Hiding in my closet, afraid he is gonna find me. I buried my hands in my face, a reflex that has became natural. Please don't find me. Leave me alone. Footsteps on the stairs make my heart beat faster. He's gonna find me and kill me. At least no one will miss me sense I have no friends. The footsteps stopped outside my door and I held my breath. Please kill me now. The steps faded as he walked past my door. A breathed a shaky sigh of relief. I was sparred another day. I waited in my closet for a few hours until I knew he was asleep. I opened the door while the moonlight streamed through my window. I crawled out of the closet and shakily got up. It was hard to hold my own weight after being beaten. I slowly walked to my mirror to look at the damage. A few bruises, a black eye, and a slight limp. My dark blue eyes stared back as I look upon my reflection. Tears sprung from my eyes as I stared at myself. I didn't deserve this or did I?

* * *

So this story is kinda depressing, I realize that, but please give this story a chance. Thanks for reading! More shall be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Told you I would post soon! I am really sorry for the mistakes last chapter! I'll do better, I promise. A special thanks goes out to KimyonaxHoney and OkashiSato123 for being my first reviewers! Again sorry for grammer/spelling/any mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the following poem.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window as I opened my eyes. Another day of torture. I laid in my bed, too sore from the beating I got yesterday. At least my dress uniform has sleeves to cover my bruises. I lifted my arms to inspect the damage. Deep purple bruises laced my arms and legs. I threw off the covers and got up. I walked to the bathroom and the slight smell of blood filled my nose. My stomach suddenly felt queasy and I rushed to the toilet where I threw up all I had. Breathe just breathe. When I stopped gagging, I shakily stood up. I slowly moved to the closet and took out the school uniform. After, I put on makeup to cover my bruises while a poem came to my mind. 'Falling from darkness, to a place I don't know. Everything's moving with no place to go. I feel so alone and scared. As I fall, I wonder, "Is anyone there?" As the days and nights pass right by, I count the nights I just lay and cry. Falling from faith, falling from love. Please, is there anyone up above? Never did I want to feel like this, When the answer lies with the slit of the wrist. My mind is racing to find another solution, before it's too late and I'm just an illusion. No one knows how I really feel. I just want him to hold me and help me heal. As I fall, I feel the rain, I begin to think that may be he isn't the key to ease my pain.' I sit and think about those words. 'With the slit of the wrist', if only it were that easy. Finally in my dress, I quietly open the door. Please don't wake up. I slowly crept down the stairs of my huge mansion to the kitchen. The kitchen was extremely clean considering my blood was everywhere yesterday. I, still quietly, grabbed a granola bar because it's all my stomach will hold and ate it. I was about to walk out the door when I saw my reflection. Just like yesterday, my hair was a bright purple. I need to change it later. I rushed out the door as fast as I could and started walking to school. The streets were as usual, pretty busy, but I don't care. The sun was shining, the trees were budding and kids were playing. I wish someone would be there for me. No friends to help, but I'm used to it. When I finally got there, students were rushing in as usual. I envied all these carefree people who lives peaceful lives. Walking in, I started walking to the music room where I could sit and play my violin. Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground by my enemy, Heather Brookfield, a popular girl who hated me because I am "emo". "Hey loser,where are you going" her annoying voice snarled. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away when she grabbed me by my hair and threw me back. "Answer when people are talking to you" she growled then threw me to the ground. I was so used to the pain already. Heather and her friends walked away laughing while I slowly got up. Why did I have to go through so much abuse? I walked to music room #1, but there was a sign on the door. Go to music room #3. Why music room #3? I shrugged and pulled the straps on my bag while walking away. I stood outside the door, wondering why we had to be here. I opened the huge double doors when rise petals flew out. What the heck? "Welcome" a group of male voices said. I peeked inside and seven boys stood there. "Come in" a tall blonde said. "Umm I think I have the wrong room" I mumbled. "Nonsense" he said and appeared in front of me. He suddenly grabbed my waist and cupped my face. "What's your name?" His charming voice said. I wasn't used to attention so my cheeks burned a bright red. "I'm Miyuki Tanaka" I said quietly. He smiled as I met his violet eyes. "Why don't you join us beautiful?" He asked and I looked down embarrassed as he guided me to the group. My eyes traveled over the group before they met golden-brown ones. Right next to him was a person who looked exactly like him. I looked back to the first guy who now held a light smirk. I let my hair fall over my face and then turned my attention to the blonde boy. "This is Kyoya, Mori-sempi, Honey-sempi, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and I'm Tamaki" he introduced. I half waved at the group and I heard a snicker from the twins. Everyone turned toward them and Hikaru asked, "What happened to your dress?" I looked down and realized it must have torn while Heather threw me so I made up a quick excuse. "I tore because it was annoying" I said quietly and Kaoru bursted out in laughter. I glared at him and he said, "I like her!" I looked down as my face turned red from embarassment. Haruhi came up to me and started talking. "Sorry about them, they are idiots" he said. There was something off about him. His voice was a little too high and he was different, then it clicked. "You're a girl aren't you?" I asked and her eyes widened. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Tamaki yelled. I flinched at his tone and he noticed. "I'm sorry for yelling I was just surprised" he said softly. "But how did you know?" The twins said in unison. How did they do that? "She's... Not right to be a guy..." I vaguely answered. "Well yes Haruhi is a girl" Tamaki said. Ok this was getting weird. I slowly started walking toward the door while saying, "Well this was interesting, I'm just gonna leave now." I bumped into something and I saw as a set of beautiful teacups fell and broke. Oops. I looked back at the group and all their mouths were open in shock. "Do you realize that was the most expensive tea set we own?" Kyoya said while my mouth fell open at his words. "I- I- I'm so sorry" I stuttered. Kyoya stood in front of me while writing in a book. "How are you going to pay us back?" He questioned me. I couldn't pay because my father would kill me, literally. I put my face in my hands and sighed. "Maybe she can join the club like me" Haruhi's voice rang. Kyoya took on a look of thought while Tamaki held a slight smirk. "If she's willing to join, I don't have a problem" Kyoya said with a smirk. Oh no what have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my friends! This next chapter will be a little O.O.C and also sad. Special thanks goes out to Littlevbigdreams, misaai, ghoullish-reader, Paige Uzumaki Sohma Albarn, Bloodprincess69, and KimyonaxHoney for being my story followers! I love you all and thanks for giving this story a chance! Sorry for grammar/spelling/any mistakes because I am writing all of this on my phone. Also please review so I can get feedback to make this story awesome! Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the following poem.

* * *

Everyone stared at me, waiting for my answer. Well I had no other choice did I? With a sigh, I agreed. "Alright now all we have to do is find out how your going to fit in" Kyoya said while taking on a thoughtful expression. "What do you think Tamaki" Kyoya asked him. Tamaki walked up to me and studied me before saying, "Well first we have to see what she's got." I raised an eyebrow at that and he continued, "I want you to charm Haruhi." Me and Haruhi looked at each other confused before saying, "What?" Tamaki smirked and repeated, "I want you to charm Haruhi." How was I supposed to do that!? Suddenly an idea came to my head. This was going to be awkward. I walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her by the waist, "Hello love." Her cheeks reddened as I continued, "Your beauty reminds me of a poem, Shakespeares love sonnet 18." She took on a thoughtful expression at my words. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date." I said while her cheeks reddened more. It's a good thing that I was taller then her. I spun her around then continued the sonnet, "Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd." I cupped her face then finished the poem, "But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest. Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growest. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." I grabbed her hand, kissed it then said, "Goodbye my princess." Both our cheeks were red from embarrassment and when I turned back to the guys, all their mouths were open in awe. I stepped away from Haruhi and stared at them before Hikaru burst out in applause. "Wow I didn't expect that" Tamaki said still in awe. "That was perfect, you can be the poetic one" Kyoya said with a smile. I awkwardly shifted to the other foot while they all stared at me. "But what about her appearance" Mori-senpai said. Oh yeah I look like a girl, it's a good thing that I was going to change my hair tonight. "Yeah, her hair is too long and she has boobs" Hikaru said while my cheeks flushed. Kaoru started to snicker and I glared at him but he winked at me. Even more embarrassed, I slowly started walking to the door while everyone started arguing. I quietly opened the door and ran out of the room. I started walking randomly while thinking about what just happened. Did all that really just happen? Do I really have to pretend to be a guy now? Well at least no one will notice sense I have no friends. The sound of the bell snapped me out of my thoughts. After that, the day past in a blur until dreadfully, the day ended. Nervously, I walked home but I couldn't bring myself to open the door. The fear overwhelmed me. I've been hurt so much. I took a deep breath then carefully and quietly opened the door. I quietly walked in until I was pushed down. My dad towered over me and he smelt like alcohol. Please let him go easy on me. He picked me up by my hair and held me. Tears watered my eyes at the pain. I started crying and he slapped me. "Shut up or else I'll kill you!" He growled. Right now I wanted to die. He threw me to the ground and the breath was knocked out of me but he didn't care. He kicked me over and over until I heard a crack and pain overwhelmed me. I screamed but he slapped me again. My face was covered in blood and I couldn't move. He finally stopped and I looked at him. He looked at me like I was the worst thing on earth. "I hate you" he said then spit on my face. I glared at him but he kicked me in the face. I grabbed my nose that was now gushing blood while he walked away. Why did I have to go through this? Why can't I just die? It would be best if I did die anyways. Maybe I should die...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! I missed you all! Sorry for not updating, I'll try and update every other weekend! A special thanks goes out to my new followers/favorites: KeetCraft, diamondluvr2, Aqua-Tranquility, hinata95, Niie-pyon and arsekickass13. A HUGE thanks goes to SoulEaterd17 for reviewing, following, favoriting, and being awesomely! Sorry for any spelling/grammer/any mistakes. Follow/Review please! Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Why was it so dark? What happened? A faint beeping noise was really annoying. I lazily opened my eyes and I was in my huge white/beige room. The tan curtains covered the window so I had no idea what time it was. A medical machine was attached to my arm. So that's where the beeping noise came from. Suddenly it all came back to me. My father did all of this. I put my head in my hands when I felt a brace on my arm. It wasn't a huge cast, only a little brace. How did all this medical stuff get here? The door creaked open and my maid, really the closest thing I have to a mom, Ms. Lovette or Erika is what she wants me to call her. "Ms. Tanaka?" She called then saw me. Erika is the nicest lady I have ever met. She is around 40 years old and she has light blonde hair with bright blue eyes. A smile enveloped her face when she saw I was awake so I returned the smile. "Thank god that your up!" She said then ran forward and hugged me. Her bone crushing hug knocked the wind out of me and I started whizzing. She jumped away startled then smiled apologetically. "Sorry" she said then unhooked the stuff from my arm. How was I going to go through the day like this? How was I gonna explain this to the club? I AM APART OF THE HOST CLUB! I TOTALLY FORGOT! My purple hair fell in my face and I pushed it behind my ear. I was supposed to look like a guy. "Erika I need black hair dye, scissors, and my biggest shirt" I told her and she nodded and walked out. I grabbed my phone and it read 9:52 pm. How long have I been out? I weakly got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw I have dark purple bags under my eyes which contrasted with my sickly pale skin. My face wasn't actually that bad. A slight smile overcame and I walked back out. On my bed laid all the stuff I told Erika to get. I grabbed the scissors and hair dye and skipped into the bathroom. Surprising, I was really happy. I stared one last time at my long hair before grabbing my scissors and cutting it off. I styled it and I realized after that it looked emo. I laughed and flipped the hair out of my face then preceded to dye it pitch black. I got undressed and took of the brace then got in the shower. I wrapped a green towel around myself then walked out and changed into pajamas and put my brace back on. I grabbed the huge shirt and threw it on my huge red chair then fell into my bed. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep. *morning time* The sunlight streamed in as Erika opened the curtains. I groaned then buried in the blankets. "Miyuki get up" Erika said then left. I threw off the blankets and got up. I left the room and quietly walked downstairs. I walked past the mirror and looked at my new black longish hair. I think I look awesome! I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal. I watched the TV and was eating my cereal when I remembered that I need a male uniform. I texted Erika that she needed to get me one then I put my empty dish in the sink. I ran upstairs and went in the bathroom and pulled out my makeup. I don't know why, but I am surprisingly good with it. I covered up my bruises then walked out and I saw the uniform on my bed. I grabbed the huge shirt, put it on, rolled it up and put on the rest of the uniform. My plan worked and the shirt covered my boobs, if no one touches me then I'm good. I grabbed my bag then left my house. I walked down the street humming a tune till I got to school. The day went normal except I kept getting looks from girls and some guys looked envious of me. I found out that the orchestra has a gig for a party hosted by the host club, I need to talk to Tamaki. I met Haruhi by the door and we both walked in late. Oops. Everything looked like a tropical paradise. I took in the view when my eyes landed on the host club. "Welcome" they all said and my eyes flickered to Haruhi who looked very annoyed and a bird landed on her head. I almost giggled, but Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, "You finally made it, your both late." Haruhi replied, "I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring." I held in my laughter at Haruhis expression when Tamaki started to talked. I didn't really pay attention till the club opened. Girls poured in and I suddenly got nervous. I just need to stay calm. People surrounded me and I turned on the charm. It went on like that for a while till I started looking around. My eyes flickered to Hikaru and Kaoru and they were caressing each others face. Umm... Ok... I looked to Haruhi who was talking to three girls when they asked if Haruhi had to wear an outfit. "We have one ready for you Haruhi and you too Miyuki" Tamaki said excited, but she rejected it. With a smirk of my own I turned back to the girls I was sitting with. *later* I was sitting with Tamaki eating ramen, but he looked depressed. "Are you ok" I asked him, but he just scowled. I sighed and went back to my ramen. Erika always showed me commoner stuff so I was pretty knowledgeable. I spaced out till Tamaki started yelling about how Haruhi should be more like a girl. He pulled out a chest and shifted through it while I yelled, "Hey I'm a girl too!" They completely ignored me and started yelling at each other so I huffed and sank into my chair. Tamaki called Kyoya momma. Hehehe. The twins asked if Haruhi had any dancing experience and she went off into a little speech while her head tilted creepily. Tamaki then yelled about her needing to know how to dance then he turned his attention to me. "Do you have dancing experience" he asked and I have him a 'really' look. "I'll take that as a yes" he said. *the next day* Surprisingly, nothing happened last night and I was with the club while Kanako Kasugazaki was dancing with Haruhi. "May I have this dance" Kaoru asked. I met his golden eyes then raised an eyebrow. "Tamaki wanted me to test your dancing abilities" he said and held out his hand. After hesitating, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. My cheeks flushed as he put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to move with the beat. "So aren't you rich" he asked and I nodded. "Then why did you join the host club?" I couldn't tell him about my father so I said, "I can't tell you." He twirled me then brought me really close and met my eyes. "You don't have to tell me, but remember that you can tell me anything" he said and my breath caught in my throat. Was he trying to charm me? He let me go and started to walk away when he turned back and said over his shoulder, "By the way, Tamaki didn't really want me to test your dancing skills." I blushed as I realized that he wanted to dance with me. He laughed then walked away. Ugh! Stupid boys! My attention turned to Haruhi and I watched as she accidentally fell on Kanako. I walked up to Tamaki who was in the emo corner. "Hey Tamaki just to inform you, I'm in the orchestra so at the party I need to play for at least half the time" I told him and he sighed then ran his hand through his hair. "Ok, for the first half you need to be a host" he said and I nodded ok. I waved bye then left and walked to music room #1. My violin was in a locker in the room. After a few hours of playing I went back home. *one week later* "It is so good to see you my little lambs. The host club would like to bid you welcome" Tamaki said and the lights came on. The orchestra started playing and we waited on the stairs. A whole week had passed. A whole week passed without a beating. My mind wandered till Tamaki screamed, "Fancy tuna!" He did a flip off the stairs and landed in front of Haruhi. The twins hugged Haruhi who had a really annoyed expression on her face. After a while, the club and I were dancing with ladies who wanted to become queen and get a kiss from Tamaki. "Alright men, then let us commence our operation" Tamaki said while we all replied, "Roger!" Suddenly, Haruhi was grabbed and took away. I followed and Honey pushed her into a changing room. I had to join my orchestra so I went into the other room and changed into my dress and put on a long black wig. I walked out and everyone turned toward me. All of their eyes widened as they took in my girly appearence. "Wow" they all said in unison and I rolled my eyes. Haruhi came out in a pretty dress and wig. I grabbed her and made her sit then put makeup on her. "Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for" Tamaki stopped as he took in Haruhis appearence. I giggled and Honey smiled at me. I walked out of the room and went to music room #1. I grabbed my violin and joined the orchestra in a few songs until people went onto the balconies. We were done for the night so I packed up my violin and went to see what all the fuss was about. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball" Hikaru said into a microphone. "Congratulations princess Kanako Kasugazaki" Kaoru said. Kanako blushed and Hikaru continued, "and now for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king." Tamaki smirked then asked, "Are you ready?" Kaoru unexpectedly said, "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Haruhi and Tamaki gasped and I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. "Kyoya did say a little accident toward the end of the night might make the more thrilling for everyone" the twins said in sync. "There's no way I could kiss her" Haruhi said, but Kyoya replied, "If you do, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Haruhi annoyed said, "Well it is just a peck on the cheek." She walked down then stairs the Honey said, "Hey you don't think that this is Haru-chans first kiss do you?" Tamakis eyes widened and he leaped forward, "No Haruhi!" He accidentally slipped on a banana peel that the twins were eating earlier and he pushed Haruhi and Kanako together and they kissed on the lips. Everyone gasped and they jumped away from each other. I couldn't help but laugh when all the girls burst out in excited squeals. Haruhi and Kanako blushed a lot and Tamaki freaked out. Haruhi smiled at her and I couldn't stop laughing. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me weird and I said, "I can't believe that just happened!" They smiled and Hikaru commented, "That was a nice first kiss." I nodded in a agreement and Kaoru asked, "How was your first kiss?" I blushed and replied, "I haven't had mine yet." They smirked and I walked away before they got any ideas. For once in my life, I was excited about tomorrow.


	5. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! So I know I haven't updated in like 2 months! That's why I decided to put this story on hold. I REALLY want to continue this story, but I'm having an extreme case of writers block for this story! A special thanks goes to: Saphem, SoraLover987142, Dizzie123321, 888deaththekid888 (love you username XD), Forget My Silence, Grayson's Gal, neko-kitsune88, xXxSolaMandyxXx, twilightdreamers, and anyone else who has favorite/followed/read this story! I love you all and thanks for your support! Hopefully this writers block will end soon :) Thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you next time! (whenever that will be) Bye for now!


End file.
